Resident Evil meets YuGiOh?
by Crazed Anime Fanatic
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. K? The Yu-Gi-Oh gang takes a vacation to Racoon City and get atacked by zombies. Takes place in third movie but before they go looking for survivors. And Matt is alive. Please review!


Resident Evil meets Yu-Gi-Oh

Resident Evil meets Yu-Gi-Oh?

Disclamer: i do not own Resident Evil or Yu-Gi-Oh but i do own the carecters(sp?) Danielle, Amanda, and thair yami's.

"Finally we're here!" Joey exclaimed. "Calm down Joey!" Tea scolded. "Sorry Tea. Hey Yugi, Ryo why don't you let your yami's out?" Joey asked. "Ok, great idea Joey!" exclaimed Yugi. And so began their trip to Raccoon City. "Hey why is no one here?" asked Tristan. "Who cares? Let's just get to the city." Kaiba said. (Just about everyone from the series is here. Ya know Joey his sister, Tristan, the rest of the gang along with Marik his brother and sister, Duke, Mai, Mokuba, Alister, Valon, & Rafael).

Meanwhile our unsuspecting heroes are being watched by two teenage girls. A walkie-talkie crackled. "Are they there yet?" "Yes Carlos. You sound like a little kid asking 'Are we there yet?'" The first girl remarked. "Just keep and eye on them will ya?" "Fine." The second girl sighed. "Hey! Look two of them have yami's like us!" The first one exclaimed. "So it would seem sis. So it would seem." The second one states. Back to the gang. Our teenage stalkers have been sited (Hehe I called me and my sister stalkers XP). "Hey you!!" Duke shouted. "Shit!! They've seen us" Girl #1 said. "Grab the stuff and let's go!!" Girl #2 yelled. Yugi's group chases the two teens all thru the airport. Once outside they lost them.

"Damn it!! We lost them." Valon panted. "Who where they?" Mai asked. "Who knows & who cares?" Kaiba asked. So they all start walking to the city (this is set in the 3rd move but before the start looking for survivors). So their walking and get to the city by night fall. As they walk in to the city they get attacked by zombies. "What the hell are those things?" Joey asked. "I don't want to find out!! Let's get away from them!" Serenity yelled. "This way into that abandoned church!!" Marik yelled. (It's always an abandoned church always). They all run into the church, but the zombies follow. They get backed into a wall and just as it looks like they'll be zombiefid shots are herd and the zombies fall to the floor. They see the two girls from the airport with guns pointed at them. "P-pleas don't shoot us" Serenity begged. "If we wanted to shoot you, you'd be dead." Girl #1 said.

"Danielle, Amanda where are you?" some man yelled (it's Carlos just to let ya know). "Try looking it they door way your guys are standing by. Maybe?" the girl known as Danielle said. "All right smart ass." Carlos said. I just reply with a grin (I being Danielle. I'm the narrator now). As this is going on the others are just staring at us like we belong in a funny farm. "Oh sorry this is Carlos, LJ, Chase, and Matt (yes I know Matt is dead but I brought him back to life so :P and if your reading this fanfic you should know what they look like)."

So after everyone is introduced we take them to our hideout/base to meet the others which are Alice, Betty, K-Mart, Mikey, Otto, & Claire. Matt sees that Yami & Bakura are missing and asks, "Ware did those other two go?" he asked. This is when Yugi & Ryo decide to show us their yami's. "Well you probably will find this weird but-" Ryo gets cut off when my sister said "Let me guess you to have one of these too?" And with that said and those two staring at us there was a bright light and two older looking uses are standing next to us. (By the why we have medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and are wearing jeans and a t-shirt). Yami & Bakura return and are staring at us like everyone else. "Yes we both have Millennium Items." My sister said. "Oh so that's what they are." Otto said. "Yep that's what they are Otto." I said. They just continue to stare at as in amazement. (They being Yugi and the gang). Everyone else is going about their business as if they were not there.

"So I have a question." Yami said. "We have an answer." I said. "What were those things that attacked us earlier?" "Those are people who got infected by the T-virus." Alice explained. "What's a T-virus?" "It's a-" Alice gets cut off by me who was looking outside, "We've got company." Outside there was about 50 zombies swarming around the building. "Ok looks like you guys need some weapons." Carlos said. "Hmmmmmm………. Yugi gets a shotgun, um………" I said. In about five minuets everyone has a gun well except Mokuba, he has a knife (Yugi with a shotgun is a scary thought. O.O Angry midget with a shotgun!! XP).

So with everyone having a weapon we head outside and whip some major zombie ass. It turns out the Yu-Gi-Oh gang can kick some major zombie ass which is vary shocking. The only thing is Anya (my Yami) got bit, and let me tell you it hurts like hell (we feel our Yami's pain). "Shit, shit, shit!!" I yelled. "Calm down Danielle!" Alister said. "Calm down? How can I calm down when 1) Anya could turn into one of those zombies, 2) she could die, 3) or something could happen to me!?" I yelled. "Alister has a point ya know?" My sister agreed, "You could just be over reacting." Right after she said that I gave up fighting and went over to where K-Mart was.

She was trying unsuccessfully to clean and dress Anya's wound. "Hold still!!" she ordered. "She won't listen to ya." Salen commented. She was watching with amusement along with Yami and Bakura. "Hear let me try?" I offered. "Ok." K-Mart gave me the bandage and alcohol wipes and Anya let me clean and dress her wound. When I was finished I noticed that Serenity and Mokuba were missing. "Hey has any one seen the midget and Joey's sister?" I asked. "Your one to talk." Kaiba sneered. (He's wearing his battle city get up). "Ya know I'm talking about your brother right?" I asked. "What are you talking about? My brother is right hear." He points to an empty spot.


End file.
